The most common fetch toy is a basic tennis ball. The size, light weight and bounciness of the tennis ball make it ideal for fun and challenging play. But tennis balls have their problems. The compounds they are molded from are relatively soft, and many tough chewers can chew through them. Tennis balls are also flocked with a fleecy layer that is embedded into the tennis ball core compound. The thin fibers of this flocking can actually tear some dogs' gums, and the fiber itself can get caught in their throats which can present a choking hazard. Also, through play, tennis balls get dirty and gooey from dog saliva and dirt which sticks to the ball.
Other balls, sticks, and toys may also be used to play fetch. For all of these, significant athletic ability may be needed to throw the fetch toy a long distance, and long distance is often desirable in order to achieve meaningful play and exercise.
“Ball launcher” products have been developed to solve the problem of making fetch toys easier to throw farther. Ball launchers have the appearance of long ice cream scoopers on sticks. They allow the thrower to scoop up balls and fling them long distances. However, one problem with ball launchers is, in order to play fetch, a long piece of equipment (the ball launcher) must be carried around. Furthermore, the long handle of the ball launcher puts additional physical strain on the back, shoulder and arm of the thrower. Also, scooping up balls with ball launchers can be challenging when the dog is also going for the ball. Some dogs may “attack” the ball, either before, during, or after when the ball is scooped up. As a result, the scooper ends of ball launchers often get worn down and eventually destroyed.
There have been even more complex solutions to trying to improve the game of fetch. For example, toy cannons and mechanical pitchers have been developed which can launch tennis balls, instead of throwing them by hand. However, these solutions aren't ideal for the common dog owner who generally wants a simple, easy to carry solution for a traditional game of fetch with their dog.